Being someone
by Sinoa
Summary: Traduction. Les Potter sont vivant, et ont des jumeaux: Dave et Harry. Harry est différent, mais rejeté. Tout ce qu'il demande c'est d'être accepté, et aimé. Trouvera-t-il de l'aide en la personne de Tom Riddle? DarkHarry, abus d'enfant
1. Chapter 1

**Being someone**

Cette fiction est une traduction de « Being someone » de MadBaiorin.

Dans cette histoire :

Voldemort n'existe pas, Tom Riddle est plus jeune et est le directeur adjoint de Durmstrang. Les Potter sont donc toujours en vie et ont des jumeaux. La guerre est plus politique qu'autre chose.

**Chapitre 1**

Il se sentait misérable. Il faisait froid et la pluie ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. Son petit corps frissonna alors qu'une bourrasque de vent l'atteignait. Il regarda la maison avec envie. Ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors. Encore. Tout ça parce que son frère avait trouvé amusant de dire à ses parents qu'il l'avait vu voler de la nourriture dans la poubelle. C'est dégoûtant, oui, mais il avait tellement faim ! Vous ne vous devineriez jamais que Dave et Harry sont jumeaux.

Dave Potter avait la taille d'un baleineau. Avec ses courts cheveux auburn ébouriffés et ses yeux bruns, il était le mélange parfait de ses parents. Harry, par contre, aurait pu passe pour un étranger : il avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, des yeux vert forêt, pas comme les émeraudes de sa mère, et au premier regard on pourrait le confondre avec un vampire.

Peut-être son apparence était-elle la raison pour laquelle ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ? Qu'ils le traitaient comme un esclave et comme une pute ? Il n'avait même pas de parrain. Les deux meilleurs amis de son père, Remus et Sirius, sont tous deux les parrains de Dave. Harry ignore s'ils se rappellent qu'il existe.

Grâce à James, il était, la plupart du temps, enfermé dans les cachots du manoir Potter. Il pouvait sortir uniquement pour aider les elfes de maison, se faire punir pour n'importe quoi et accomplir son travail hebdomadaire dans une maison-close moldue. James appelle ça « gagner son pain ». Harry renifla. Dave avait-il jamais gagné son pain ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les Potter étaient pauvres. Ils sont l'une des plus grande famille de la noblesse magique ! Après la naissance des jumeaux il y a 7 ans, il semblerait que leur bonheur fut complet. Mais ensuite, jour après jour, ç'a changé. Maintenant ils n'ont plus qu'un seul enfant : Dave chéri.

Le bruit sourd de la porte arrière le sortit de ses pensées.

« Viens ici, gamin ! Tu travailles demain et on n'a pas besoin que tu tombes malade ! » La voix coléreuse de James porta jusqu'à son coin secret près du lac. Auusi vite que possible, il se hâta vers la porte.

« Estime-toi heureux que je te laisse entrer, monstre. J'aurais pu t'y laisser toute la nuit. » Brutalement, James mena Harry au vieux vestibule des cachots.

« Sois prêt à 19h demain ! Et ne me fais pas attendre ! » Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte, sans se soucier d'obtenir une réponse, et jeta pratiquement Harry au bas des escaliers.

Génial. Au moins, il allait avoir la chance de se sécher et de dormir quelques heures.

Harry était vraiment content que les Potter détestent autant les cachots. S'ils savaient quel paradis de pièces et de passages secrets c'était, ils le déménageraient sur-le-champ. Mais il ne les laisserait pas lui prendre le dernier bonheur de sa vie !

Encore 4 ans et il aurait peut-être la chance d'aller à Poudlard. Il doutait que ses parents l'autorise à étudier à Durmstrang, son école préférée. Non, ça devait être une école contaminée par les moldus, du côté de la lumière. Et un échec absolu pour un véritable enseignement. Ils y enseignent uniquement le nécessaire, et rejettent les choses importantes telles que les coutumes, les traditions et l'importance de l'équilibre entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à la Magie Noire. C'est seulement la façon dont on s'en sert qui fait d'une personne qu'elle est mauvaise. Les mages noirs peuvent être guérisseurs, comme les mages blancs. Et les mages blancs peuvent être des tueurs, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Et ses parents sont un parfait exemple de sorciers « de la lumière », qui ont mal tourné. Honnêtement, c'est une honte que tout le monde croie en ce foutu Dumbledore. Le parfait Mage de la Lumière !

Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir contacter le directeur adjoint de Durmstrang, Tom Riddle. Peut-être aurait-il une solution à son problème. Harry adorait sincèrement cet homme. Il était jeune, seulement 21 ans, charismatique, et avait généralement la même opinion que lui.

Profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées, Harry se dirigea vers sa minuscule salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer, se vêtant des vieilles fringues de Dave.

Peut-être que demain, après le travail, quand il se sera comporté comme « un gentil petit garçon », il pourra se faufiler dans la volière et lui écrire. Ce serait son 5ème essais, mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

Les 4 hiboux précédents n'étaient jamais revenus, il supposait qu'ils étaient morts ou s'étaient perdus.

Maintenant, il serait préférable qu'il dorme autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa chambre était petite et pas aussi luxueuse que les autres pièces du manoir Potter, mais il l'aimait. Il se coucha sur son lit, recroquevillé en une petite boule et essaya de capturer autant de chaleur que possible de sa fine couverture.

------------ Quelque part, en Roumanie ------------

Tom Riddle fixait les 4 lettres sur son bureau en réfléchissant. Jusqu'à hier, il arrivait à résoudre les agaçants dérangements dans ses quartiers. Mais depuis un mois des hiboux ne cessaient de le harceler, et avaient finalement pénétré ses défenses. Ils étaient vraiment acharnés et têtus, mais les lettres ne permettaient pas d'être en colère contre les volatiles.

Elles venaient toutes d'un jeune garçon appelé Harry Potter. Il ne savait même pas qu'un autre enfant Potter existait. Personne ne le savait. Il avait fait des recherches, mais les papiers ne parlaient que de trois Potter. Et le contenu des lettres ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il semblerait que le dernier de cette noble maison soit le seul qui comprenne l'art de la magie, le vrai. L'équilibre entre toutes les sortes de magies.

Peut-être devrait-il lui rendre visite ? Le directeur Karkaroff ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à avoir un étudiant plus jeune que 11 ans. Ils en avaient déjà quelques uns, de toute façon. Et certains d'entre eux restaient à Durmstrang toute l'année pour des raisons familiales ou parce qu'ils étaient orphelins.

C'était bientôt la fin des vacances d'été, il devrait se dépêcher s'il voulait inscrire l'enfant à Durmstrang.

Demain serait un excellent jour pour rappeler aux Potter qu'ils avaient un second fils, en plus du Dave gâté. Oui, c'était un plan parfait puisque demain était le jour du 8ème anniversaire des jumeaux. Tom eut un sourire malfaisant.

Ce serait l'opportunité de mettre peut-être un peu de plomb dans leurs têtes embrumées par leur célébrité, et de les discréditer auprès des médias.

Mais d'abord, il devait se préparer pour le show. Il ne voulait pas de mauvaise surprise au milieu du divertissement ! Enfin, divertissement pour lui. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu en colère, aussi. L'apparente inexistence de Harry Potter ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils avaient ignoré l'enfant ; dans le pire des cas, ils avaient abusé de lui. Et c'était un crime avec lequel Tom ne montrait aucune indulgence.

Un éclair de haine traversa ses yeux alors qu'il se rappelait sa propre enfance, sans amour.

Ils paieraient s'ils avaient touché à Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux reviewers ! MadBaiorin était très content(e) ! (oui j'ignore si c'est il ou elle…. Je lui demanderai ^o^)

Réponse à la review d'**adenoide : **« quelqu'un qui aidera Harry. » heu…. C'est une affirmation ? une critique ? une question ? un espoir ? S'cuse mais j'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais exprimer…. (pardon hein je suis un peu lente à la détente… ==') Ah, et y a pas de truc d'Elu dans cette fic, Dave est simplement celui qui est aimé parce qu'il ressemble aux Potter, et Harry est rejeté parce qu'il n'a pas eu cette « chance » à la naissance. Un des frères est pourri gâté, l'autre traité comme un moins que rien. Ca arrive. Et là c'est Harry la victime…. Merci pour ta review ! :D

Note de l'auteur (MadBaiorin) : Voilà le 2ème chapitre, qui arrive plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Là il est 4h du matin, et tout ce que je veux c'est dormir ! XD

J'espère que vous aimerez. Tom fait son show XD

Note de la traductrice (moua) : Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre !

Bonne lecture jeunes gens (et vieux gens aussi d'ailleurs)

J'ai faim….

Chapitre 2

Le matin suivant Harry était tendu. Il haïssait le « travail. » Et ce n'était pas ses deux années de pratiques qui allaient le faire se sentir mieux. Non, trois années. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Même si, à part les elfes de maison, personne ne s'en souvenait. Chaque année ils lui apportaient une part de l'énorme gâteau qu'ils devaient préparer pour Dave. Il ne recevait rien d'autre, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Les cachots lui donnaient tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Une bibliothèque, un vaste laboratoire de potion et un petit bout de liberté.

Il était 6h du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait environ 10h pour se détendre un peu, et une heure pour se préparer. Puisqu'il y aurait une fête d'anniversaire ridiculement grande pour Dave, Harry ne pourrait pas sortir des cachots. Ainsi, personne n'aurait à supporter la vue de cette pâle copie d'humain, comme aimait le dire sa mère.

D'abord, il prit une douche. Il évitait de se regarder dans le miroir, car ça lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient abandonné, celle pour laquelle ses clients l'aimaient, et ce que tous avaient fait de lui. Déjà à son jeune âge, il haïssait son corps qui était anormalement petit et pâle, à cause de son enfermement dans les cachots. Il lava soigneusement ses cheveux, si étrangers au reste de la famille. Lorsqu'ils étaient humides, ils avaient des reflets rouges et verts.

Après avoir fini son petit rituel matinal, il retourna dans sa chambre, en espérant que ses parents lui permettraient de manger quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que les elfes soient punis pour lui avoir apporter de la nourriture en douce. Ils se puniraient eux-même déjà bien assez pour lui avoir apporter la part de gâteau cet après-midi. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il leur avait dit d'arrêter, ils martelaient qu'il était de leur devoir de s'occuper de tous les humains vivants au manoir Potter, Harry inclus.

Hélas, il n'y avait pas de nourriture qui l'attendait sur sa petite table. Mais cela n'avait pas de réelle importance à ses yeux ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il demeurait plusieurs jours sans manger, et il calmait sa faim avec l'eau qui restait de son bain.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à faire sinon broyer du noir et haïr sa vie, il se rendit dans la petite bibliothèque, fondée pour un quelconque prédécesseur ayant un faible pour les cachots. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres, mais suffisamment pour remplir la plupart de ses journées. Un autre aménagement pratique de son prédécesseur était un charme d'observation qui l'avertissait si quelqu'un qui voulait le voir était à l'entrée des cachots.

Il ouvrit son dernier livre à propos des anciennes coutumes sorcières. Cela pouvait paraître ennuyeux, mais à ses yeux, c'était un thème important et intéressant. Un enfant d'une vieille famille devrait toujours savoir comment se comporter avec ses semblables. Peu après avoir entamer sa lecture, il était perdu dans les formes ancestrales de Liens, d'âmes sœurs et de hiérarchies familiales.

--------------- TMR ---------------

Après une courte nuit, beaucoup de travail et une conversation avec le directeur à propos de ses projets, il était fin prêt. Il était 11h et la majorité des invités au Manoir devraient être arrivés, à présent. C'allait être la révélation de l'année. Les Potter délaissant leur propre fils ! Il était légèrement soucieux quant à la réaction de Harry face à d'autres gens après des années d'isolation.

Jetant sa cape sur ses épaules, il quitta ses appartements privés de Durmstrang et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la zone de transplanage, hors des défenses de l'école. L'emplacement du manoir Potter était extrêmement connu, ils ne faisait rien pour le garder secret. Après tout, ils étaient célèbres ! Et parce que James était le très charmant candidat au titre de Ministre de la Magie, ils se considéraient comme un genre de héros….

Dans un léger « pop », il transplana devant l'entrée principale du manoir. Au vu de la foule d'invités, ils avaient baissé les défenses, permettant de ce fait à n'importe qui d'entrer librement. C'était complètement stupide, si vous vouliez son avis.

La fête avait déjà commencé, avec une gigantesque bannière suspendue au-dessus du hall. Elle portait l'inscription « Joyeux anniversaire Dave », dans un jaune doré sur fond rouge. Cela le mit dans une colère noir. Il espérait, malgré ce qu'il savait, qu'ils n'auraient pas oublié leur deuxième enfant. C'était honteux qu'ils fussent là, riant, parlant et flattant la tête brune du garçon joufflu.

Enfin, ils semblèrent remarquer qu'il n'appartenait pas aux invités, avec sa robe formelle d'un vert foncé. Un éclair traversa leur yeux quand ils reconnurent l'homme qui s'approchait.

« Mr Riddle, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir envoyé d'invitation, mais nous pourrions sans doute faire une exception ; après tout, vous êtes le directeur adjoint d'une ancienne école de magie, même si elle n'est pas excellente. »

« Je suis sincèrement navré de vous annoncer que je souhaiterais me trouver partout, sauf ici, mais mon devoir ne me permet pas d'attendre davantage. Je pourrais faire erreur, mais Harry Potter ne devrait-il pas lui aussi célébrer son anniversaire ? N'est-ce leur anniversaire à tous les deux ? » Sa voix profonde résonna dans tout le hall, attirant l'attention et la curiosité des autres personnes présentes. Ils ignoraient l'existence de l'autre enfant !

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Dave est enfant unique ! » S'écria une petite femme rousse replète.

« De quoi je parle ??? Je parle d'un petit garçon, le jumeau de Dave Potter, comme en témoigne son certificat de naissance et dont l'existence a été cachée aux yeux de tous pour être mieux abandonné ! » Sa rage était maintenant bien visible : sa voix et son visage étaient glacials. Comme cette femme osait-elle !

Il prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, et dans un silence effrayant se tourna à nouveau vers la famille Potter. Ils avaient l'air d'être en état de choc, pas parce qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient effectivement omit de fêter Harry, mais plutôt à cause du fait qu'un tiers avait révélé leur immonde secret.

« Alors ? Où est-il ? L'avez-vous enfermé quelque part ? Enchaîné peut-être ? Où l'avez-vous abandonné dans un autre enfer que celui que vous lui faisiez vivre ? » Il était prêt à se battre pour obtenir une réponse. Mais sa colère fut soudainement perturbée par l'ennuyeux, le vieux fou Albus Dumbledore. Il haîssait cet homme, avec passion.

« Tom, mon garçon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable de se ruer ici en diable et d'accuser à tort une famille aussi formidable que celle des Potter d'un si terrible crime ne crois-tu pas ? » Son sourire amical contenait un avertissement, mais Tom était préparé, il n'avait pas travaillé toute la nuit pour des prunes.

« Je ne pense pas être dans l'erreur. Après tout, qui d'autre m'aurait envoyé ces lettres ? Et je les ai examinées : elles viennent de ce manoir et d'une personne de votre sang. Comme je suis certain qu'aucun des parents ni le petit Dave n'aurait été capable ni n'aurait osé m'écrire d'une si intelligente façon, il doit y avoir quelque part un autre Potter. Ai-je tort ? »

Sa dernière question s'adressait directement aux Potter. Et son plan fonctionna. Parfait.

« Espèce de… ! Comment oses-tu nous traiter d'imbéciles ! Je suis le prochain ministre ! Ce monstre n'est rien ! Il ne mérite même pas de vivre sous le même toit que notre Davey ! Il est une honte pour toute la famille Potter ! » Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants que James réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Tom ignorait qui étaient les plus dévastés ; Les Potter parce qu'ils voyaient la réputation de leur Famille s'écrouler littéralement ou les quelques invités qui ne pouvaient imaginer que l'on abandonne son propre enfant.

Il ne fut absolument pas surpris de constater que le directeur de Poudlard semblait fulminer. Cela ne le surprendrait pas plus que ce fût le vieux qui eût tout planifié.

« Donnez-moi le garçon, il sera sous la responsabilité de la fédération Durmstrang. Vous avez perdu tous vos droits sur lui après ce vous avez fait. Vous ne le reverrez jamais, ne lui parlerez plus jamais sauf s'il le désire, et en échange il ne sera plus un Potter et sera effacé de tous les documents qui le désigne comme tel. Vous aurez un unique enfant, comme vous l'avez toujours souhaité. S'il veut vous inculper, ce sera fait. Nous ne le pousserons pas à le faire, si votre seul crime est de le négliger. Mais si jamais vous lui avez fait subir d'autres choses, vous le paierez cher. C'est une promesse. »

Les Potter semblaient perplexes, et quelque peu effrayé. Cela ne faisait qu'appuyer ses soupçons. Ils avaient fait plus. Lily fit une dernière tentative pour sauver leur réputation.

« Et si nous refusons ? C'est notre enfant ! Il a le droit d'être timide, non ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'être là, au milieu de tous ces gens ! » C'était une pauvre excuse, vraiment.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais souciés ne serait-ce que de le mentionner sur cette « adorable » bannière ou sur le gâteau ? Voilà qui réfute votre argument. Si ce n'était que cela, vous écririez son nom, pour que tout le monde se rappelle sa présence. Un autre argument : comment votre appelle-t-il Harry, déjà ? Un monstre ? Et vous, qu'êtes-vous ? Ce garçon a 8 ans, il n'a rien pu faire de répréhensible à ce point. »

Il avait gagné. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Mais cela faisait mal de savoir qu'il avait remporté un enfant délaissé.

James Potter lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Les cachots. Vous pouvez emmener cette engeance malfaisante. Il ne vit que grâce à notre bonté ! Savez-vous pourquoi nous le maintenons enfermé ? C'est un sang-mêlé avec une foutue créature magique ! Et selon la loi, nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons d'une telle chose ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Et ne vous approchez plus jamais de l'un d'entre nous à l'avenir. Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec un sorcier malveillant tel que vous ! »

Tom rigola. Franchement. Alors quoi, à présent c'était lui le méchant ? Et les autres personnes présentes avaient l'air d'accord avec les Potter. Pauvre garçon. Il ignorait probablement qu'il avait un héritage magique. A Durmstrang, ils prendraient soin de lui. Et ils devraient identifier ce qu'il était exactement, Tom doutait que les Potter se fussent renseignés à ce propos. Ensuite, il leur faudrait trouver le compagnon de l'enfant. La plupart des créatures magique, même ceux qui ne l'étaient qu'à moitié ou un quart, en avait besoin. Il était lui-même à moitié vampire, mais son compagnon n'avait pas encore été trouvé.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables. N'avez-vous jamais réfléchi à d'où venait cet héritage ? Lily ou James ? Ou les deux ? Lequel porte des gènes de créature magique en lui ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'accuser de ce que vous avez créé. Mais je vais faire comme vous l'avez dit : je vais l'emmener, et j'espère que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Bonne journée. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta le hall en direction des cachots. Il espérait sincèrement que le petit ne serait pas trop effrayé et s'adapterait rapidement à son nouvel environnement.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est court, je vous préviens ! Mais c'est pas d'ma faute, je ne suis que la traductrice ! Donc, il est parfaitement inutile de m'agresser ! J'y peux rien ! XD

Bonne lecture, et merci encore à tous les reviewers !

Chapitre 3

Harry fut quelque peu surpris quand le charme le prévint que quelqu'un le demandait. Il n'était même pas midi, qu'est-ce que ses parents pouvaient bien lui vouloir, alors qu'il y avait encore tant d'invités ? Contrarié, il referma son livre et se dépêcha d'atteindre les escaliers, où il attendrait qu'on vînt le chercher, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait le voir.

--------------- TMR ---------------

Tom pouvait sentir le picotement d'un charme sur sa peau, alors qu'il passait la porte des cachots et s'aventurait dans les escaliers. Comme dans la majorité des cachots, ils étaient obscurs et légèrement poussiéreux.

Parvenu à la fin des escaliers, il retint son souffle. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique petite créature aux longs cheveux noirs, qui contrastaient avec sa peau blafarde, et quand on y regardait de plus près, on apercevait des yeux émeraude luisants à travers de longs cils.

Yeux qui étaient à présent fixés sur lui, brillant d'une lueur craintive.

« Tu es Harry Potter ? Tu ne dois avoir peur de moi. Je suis ici pour t'aider, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, tu m'as écrit plusieurs lettres, tu te souviens ? » Après que l'enfant eût discrètement acquiescé, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu as le choix : tu peux venir avec moi, vivre à Durmstrang et avoir la famille et l'éducation dont tu as toujours rêvé. Mais pour cela, tu devras abandonner tout ce que tu as connu, tu ne pourras jamais revenir ici, et tu ne seras plus un Potter. Tu ne recevras rien des biens des Potter non plus. Alors, veux-tu venir avec moi ou préfères-tu rester ici ? »

Il espérait de toute son âme que le petit choisirait Durmstrang ; ce serait la meilleure solution, pour tous. Il pouvait voir le désir, dans ces yeux verts, le désir d'être sauvé et aimé.

« Je pourrai vraiment rester avec vous ? Même pendant les vacances ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ! Et je ne mérite pas les efforts que vous avez faits pour venir m'aider… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi…. »

Ses paroles lui faisaient mal, pas parce qu'elles avaient un arrière-goût de désespoir mêlé d'incrédulité, mais parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il pensait de la même manière quand il était gosse. Il avait 11 ans quand des mots à peu près semblables étaient sortis de sa bouche, et cela lui serrait le cœur de les entendre venir d'un enfant plus jeune.

« Tu pourras passer ta vie entière avec moi, et cela n'a aucune importance que soit riche ou pauvre. Ce qui importe, c'est que sache ce que c'est qu'être aimé et en sécurité, et ce que signifie être un enfant. Tu n'as absolument rien à payer. C'est pour ça que la fédération Durmstrang existe : pour aider les enfants confrontés à des problèmes familiaux et financiers. Toi, et tous les autres qui sont comme toi, vous méritez tous les efforts du monde pour que vous soyez heureux. Je te fais le serment que jamais je ne te blesserai intentionnellement. As-tu confiance en moi ? »

Harry hésitait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Et il appréciait Tom. Il sentait que Tom savait de quoi il parlait. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il voulait lui faire confiance, de tout son cœur.

Il avança prudemment d'un pas vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Vous m'aimeriez ? Moi, Harry ? »

Cette question portait toute l'innocence que le garçon avait préservée pendant toutes ces années. Qui aimerait un horrible monstre de son espèce ?

Tom était à deux doigts de pleurer à chaque mot de Harry. Comment ces sales Potter ne pouvaient-ils pas aimer un enfant tel que Harry ?

« Oui, je t'aimerai. Tu pourras venir me voir n'importe quand, si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je vais prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant. »

Comme pour lui en donner la preuve, il enroula doucement se bras autour du garçon qui se crispa et le serra contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

--------------- HP ---------------

Harry était au Paradis. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, il se sentait protégé.

« Je veux partir avec vous. Les Potter n'ont jamais été ma famille, je n'ai rien à perdre. »

Tom relâcha son étreinte et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis heureux que tu veuilles venir. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites emporter ? Des vêtements ou des objets personnels ?

Harry réfléchit. Tous ses vêtements avaient appartenu à Dave, et bien qu'il aimât tous les livres et le laboratoire de potions, cela appartenait à la famille Potter. Il n'avait aucune possession.

« Non pas vraiment. Rien de ce j'ai ne m'appartient vraiment… »

Tom hocha la tête. Il s'en était douté. Cela correspondait bien aux Potter de ne rien donner à Harry.

« Ce n'est rien. Quand nous serons arrivés à Durmstrang, nous irons acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Tu es prêt ? J'aimerais quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire. Oui, il était prêt. Prêt à laisser derrière lui l'enfer qu'avait été son enfance, pour prendre un nouveau départ. Précautionneusement, il tendit la main à Tom, l'invitant silencieusement à le mener à sa nouvelle vie.

Tom se leva et saisit la main qui lui était tendue.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers ensemble, puis traversèrent le hall jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Les Potter et leurs invités continuaient leur fête comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tom avait la poitrine oppressée par la colère, mais il ne s'arrêta pas : Harry était plus important que ces quelques imbéciles.

Ils quittèrent le manoir et rejoignirent la zone de transplanage. Tom serra Harry dans ses bras et ils disparurent. Un nom s'effaça de la tapisserie familiale dans le grand hall du manoir Potter, et personne ne s'en aperçut.

A présent, Dave J. Potter était l'unique héritier de James et Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais je n'avais guère le choix ; j'effectuais mon stage… Et c'était éprouvant ! Mais plutôt sympa….

En fait, je fais des études pour devenir professeur de français, et là je suis en 1ère année, et j'ai dû donner 6h de cours… donc voilà, c'est fait et tout c'est bien passé ! Hourrrrrraaaaaaaa ! :D

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait languir…

Allez bonne lecture, et sachez que je vous aime, vous lecteurs ! Et surtout vous les reviewers !!! Vous êtes géniaux, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Tchu

Chapitre 4

Alors qu'ils apparaissaient devant le portail d'entrée de Durmstrang, il furent accueillis par les rires d'enfants jouant au chat. C'était l'été, et cette année il y avait une trentaine de jeunes âgés de 9 à 17 ans qui étaient restés à l'internat.

Certains d'entre eux observaient curieusement Tom et son petit fardeau, mais un léger signe de tête de sa part, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

« Voici Durmstrang, Harry. Comme tu peux le voir, tu ne seras pas seul. Plusieurs de ces enfants ont à peu près ton âge, et les plus vieux s'occupent des plus jeunes. Ils sont comme une grande famille, où chaque membre protège les autres. Je crois que tu te sentiras bien avec eux. »

Il eut un sourire d'encouragement, espérant qu'Harry se plairait à Durmstrang. Le garçon ne fit qu'acquiescer doucement, ne montrant aucun signe de malaise. Ils cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'au château, apercevant le directeur sur le perron, devant la lourde porte d'entrée.

« Déjà de retour Tom ? Et je vois que tu as ramené le jeune Harry avec toi. » Quiconque dans le monde extérieur connaissant Igor Karkaroff ne le qualifierait pas de « sympathique » ou « aimable », mais ses étudiants et enseignants savaient qu'ils accomplissaient soigneusement toutes ses tâches et responsabilités, et qu'il faisait un excellent travail en tant que directeur de Durmstrang.

« Harry, je voudrais parler avec toi de ta nouvelle vie ici. Souhaites-tu que Tom nous accompagne ou préfères-tu que nous soyons seuls ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Suite à sa longue expérience avec les hommes, il ne supportait pas être seul avec un inconnu. Il serra le manteau vert sombre de Tom dans ses poings.

« Si Tom accepte, je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi. » Il leva les yeux avec espoir, et le vit hocher la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau directorial, qui était une pièce plutôt confortable, avec un énorme bureau et des fauteuils moelleux et pelucheux. Les murs étaient couverts de photographies et d'étagères supportant de nombreux livres.

Après que tous s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils, Karkaroff contempla le jeune garçon pensivement.

« Harry, tout d'abord, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter ; tu n'es pas un poids pour nous. Nous nous occupons de tous les enfants, ici. J'espère que tu pourras trouver la paix. Puisque tu n'as plus de nom, nous avons pris des dispositions pour que tu puisses en choisir un nouveau. Cela créera une nouvelle famille de sang pur quand tu seras plus âgé, sans te causer de préjudice, par les familles plus anciennes. Tom, par exemple, était orphelin quand il est arrivé ici, et il ne voulait pas porter le nom de sa famille « magique », alors il a adopté son nom moldu. Personnellement, je trouve que « Riddle » lui va bien ; il en est l'incarnation. » _(ndt : « Riddle » signifie « énigme ».)_

Tom semblait un peu embarrassé tandis que le directeur lui faisait un clin d'œil amical, mais cela aida Harry à se détendre.

« Tu as quelques semaines devant toi pour décider du nom que souhaites porter, après tout, c'est une décision importante. Pour le moment, tu resteras avec les enfants de moins de 11 ans, qui ne sont pas encore étudiants. Nous aviserons plus tard pour ce qui est de savoir si tu es prêt à intégrer les nouveaux étudiants qui suivront les cours dès septembre. Mais tu vas d'abord prendre le temps de t'installer, et peut-être de te faire des amis. Si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésites pas à venir m'en faire part. Je crois que Tom t'aidera aussi. As-tu des questions ? »

Harry ne savait réellement que dire. Il allait vraiment avoir une nouvelle vie. Il pourrait montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide et incapable que ses parents l'auraient voulu. Harry espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à « travailler » comme avant. Il avait honte de lui, honte d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire, et il priait pour que jamais ils ne découvrent ce qui s'était passé, qu'ils ne sachent jamais pour son « travail. »

Karkaroff vit que le petit était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et qu'il ne répondrait probablement pas.

« Harry ? Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, mais s'il y a le moindre souci, tu peux venir me voir, je serai toujours là, d'accord ? »

Après s'être assuré qu'Harry l'avait entendu et écouté, il lui demanda d'attendre dehors un petit moment afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec Tom. Harry obéit sans un mot et quitta la pièce, plus discret et silencieux qu'une ombre.

« Qu'ont-ils fait Tom ? Il n'agit pas comme un enfant. Que lui ont fait ses parents ? »

Le visage de Tom se métamorphosa. Il semblait préoccupé et ses yeux bleu turquoise exprimaient la colère et la douleur.

« Pour commencer, tu dois savoir qu'Harry est en partie une créature magique. C'est pour cette raison que ses parents l'ont délaissé. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Et ils le traitaient comme un esclave ! Il était enfermé dans les cachots, ils le laissaient mourir de faim, et je pense aussi qu'ils le battaient. Je n'ai encore vu aucune marque, mais son langage corporel est une preuve à lui seul.

Tu aurais dû les voir ! Ils célébraient et chérissaient ce cachalot miniature de Dave, et ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde de Harry. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous ne pouvons même pas les attaquer en justice, puisque la loi soutient ce genre de traitement envers les créatures magiques. »

Tom était furieux et frustré. Depuis des années, ils se battaient pour l'égalisation des droits pour tous les êtres magiques, et cela l'enrageait de constater que rien n'avait changé. En Roumanie, il n'y avait pas ce genre de problèmes. En fait, la plupart des pays ne faisait pas la différence entre les êtres magiques. Mais la Grande-Bretagne était une immonde tâche sur cette magnifique toile qu'était la tolérance et l'égalité.

Igor était soucieux. Il savait que Tom s'identifiait au petit ; il avait lui aussi été abandonné, délaissé par sa famille vivante et considéré comme un paria à cause de son héritage.

« Ne laisse pas ta haine pour ces gens gagner, Tom. J'étais à deux doigts de te perdre la dernière fois ; je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans un tel état. Garde un œil sur Harry s'il te plait. Je pense que ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il a enduré. Il devrait pouvoir vivre ce qui reste de son enfance sereinement. »

Tom y avait déjà réfléchi. Il voulait sincèrement prendre soin de Harry. Il ne voulait qu'il devienne aussi amer et froid que lui-même dans son enfance.

« Croyez-vous que je puisse m'en occuper ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'adopter, ce serait pas bien, mais je veux l'aider… »

Il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu, mais après tout, il n'avait que 21 ans, et s'occuper d'un enfant pourrait s'avérer un peu difficile pour lui.

« Cela serait une bonne décision. De plus, nous savons qu'il a été isolé pendant très longtemps, et ne vivre qu'avec une seule personne pour commencer lui semblera sans doute plus aisé. Demande-lui ce qu'il préfère, car en fin de compte, il est le premier concerné. Est –il au courant de son héritage ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, quand vas-tu le lui dire, et quand le testeras-tu ? »

Ils avaient plusieurs créatures magiques dans l'école. Ils essayaient d'offrir à chaque enfant la protection d'un adulte avec les mêmes gènes, qui pourra le guider et lui enseigner comment faire face aux problèmes rencontrer. Cette année, il y avait cinq enfants vampires, sous la protection du professeur de potion Severus Snape, trois jeunes veelas sur lesquels veillait le professeur des traditions sorcières Narcissa Malfoy, quatre lutins (deux paires de jumeaux) donnant du fil à retordre au professeur de défense Nymphadora Tonks, un loup-garou sous la tutelle du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques Fenrir Greyback, et il y aura aussi deux sœurs demi-fées et un banshee qui intégreront l'école dans les prochaines années. _(ndt : explication sur ce qu'est un « banshee » en fin de chapitre) _

« Non, les Potter ne lui ont rien dit, et peut-être le ferai-je dans quelques jours, quand il se sentira mieux. Il semble être remarquablement intelligent. Je demanderai à Severus de brasser une potion d'héritage, ce serait le moyen le plus facile pour savoir, et peut-être aussi un test « d'âmes sœurs » pour qu'il puisse trouver son compagnon, bien que cela puisse attendre encore quelques années. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Tom prit congé du directeur et rejoignit Harry, souriant lorsqu'il l'aperçut assis à même le sol en train de somnoler. Il essaya de masquer sa colère quand le garçon se déroba alors qu'il le réveillait doucement.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais te faire peur Harry. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu es prêt à visiter ta nouvelle maison ? Tu peux choisir entre partager un dortoir avec deux autres enfants, ou rester avec moi. Les elfes de maison rajouteront une chambre à mes quartiers, et ce sera plus aisé pour moi de t'apporter de l'aide. »

Harry n'était pas rassuré. Il ignorait si Tom voulait quelque chose en échange, il ne savait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? C'est sûr que vous ne me laisserez pas rester avec vous gratuitement, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde veut quelque chose en échange. »

Tom était horrifié. Harry laissait entendre qu'il était un pervers. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il frémit en pensant à ce qu'Harry avait du subir au manoir Potter. »

« Crois-moi, je ne te demanderai jamais quoi que ce soit. Je ne te toucherai _jamais_ d'une façon qui pourrait t'effrayer ou te faire mal, je te le jure. Si tu préfères rester avec les autres, il n'y pas de problème, je ne serai pas fâché. »

Il fut surpris de voir Harry secouer la tête avec ardeur. Il ne voulait absolument pas rester avec d'autres garçons dans une chambre, peu importe leur âge. Il ne pensait pas que Tom lui ferait du mal, mais les années chez les Potter avaient laissé leur marque. Il devait être prudent.

Heureux, Tom se redressa, et suivit de Harry, il se dirigea vers ses, non, vers leurs quartiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ndt : désolée pour la longue attente ! J'essaierai de me rattraper dans la semaine qui vient en publiant un ou deux chapitre(s)…

Ndt et nda : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Dumbledore était furieux. Ce jour avait été un désastre absolu. Tout avait commencé en douceur ; c'était le 8ème anniversaire de Dave Potter et ses parents avaient prévu une énorme fête à laquelle était convié tout le gratin de la société sorcière. Il avait de grand projet pour la famille Potter. Dans quelques années, James serait le Ministre de la Magie, et il pouvait aisément manipuler cet homme. Lily était la femme au foyer idéale ; au départ, il avait eu du mal à l'apprivoiser, mais en lui donnant un aperçu de ce que James pourrait lui offrir, elle s'était montrée plus que d'accord pour devenir la femme parfaite, exécutant les quatre volontés de son mari.

Cependant, la première tache à ce magnifique tableau avait été la naissance des deux garçons. Dave était parfait, pas beaucoup de potentiel magique, mais pas un cracmol non plus. Par le biais de ses parents, il pourrait facilement le façonner pour qu'il devienne le nouvel Élu du côté de la Lumière.

Harry par contre… Dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur l'enfant, il avait su qu'il serait une épine dans son pied. Il irradiait d'une magie étrange : ni Noire ni Blanche. Il ne ressemblait même pas à un Potter. S'il ne les avait pas sus jumeaux, il aurait pensé que quelqu'un avait échangé Harry avec un autre bébé.

Une fois certains tests effectués, il savait quel était le problème avec le nouveau-né : Lily Potter n'était pas la née-moldue qu'elle prétendait. Pas qu'elle fût au courant, non. Mais Harry avait hérité de quelques gènes dérangeants que chacun de ses parents avaient en eux. Il ne se souciait guère de savoir quelle créature le garçon était ; il ne voulait s'encombrer d'une créature inférieure, qui par ailleurs entacherait ses plans.

Après quelques mises au point avec les Potter, son problème avait été résolu. En effet, James Potter éprouvait un dégoût profond pour toutes créatures magiques, Remus Lupin excepté. Il avait immédiatement envisagé d'abattre leur bâtard, mais ç'aurait fait des vagues du côté des créatures magiques, car la Loi n'autorisait pas encore l'abattage de ces choses.

De plus, s'il le maniait correctement, il pourrait en faire une arme à utiliser contre les adeptes de Magie Noire. Et il pourrait par la même occasion démontrer à la société sorcière que les créatures magiques étaient inaptes à vivre libres et par leurs propres moyens, en plus d'être dangereuses.

Il espérait aussi que, après quelques années, il pourrait mettre en place ses premiers pions et se débarrasser de ce loup-garou, Lupin. Il le gardait uniquement pour qu'un jour, un « accident » survienne, lui permettant de passer d'une restriction des Droits des Loups-Garous à une annulation totale.

C'avait été une bonne chose de cacher l'existence de Harry. A présent, ils pouvaient prétendre n'avoir qu'un seul enfant.

Et durant toutes ces années, il n'eut aucune complication. Ils avaient commencé « l'éducation » de Harry, la renforçant de temps à autres. L'étape suivante aurait dû avoir lieu quelques semaines plus tard.

Il ignorait alors que le gamin était capable d'envoyer des lettres. Il n'aurait même pas dû être capable d'écrire ! Et à Tom Riddle entre tous ! Encore une tâche sur son beau tableau : Igor Karkaroff l'avait battu de quelques jour seulement ; quand il était arrivé à l'orphelinat, il n'y avait qu'une note lui signalait que Tom était en sécurité à Durmstrang.

A présent, non seulement il avait perdu Harry, mais également Remus et Sirius. Dès qu'ils eurent eu vent de la façon dont les Potter avaient traité leur propre enfant sous prétexte qu'il était une créature magique, ils s'étaient disputés violemment avec leurs meilleurs amis. Le résultat étant que les deux hommes avaient annulé leurs liens de Parrains avec Dave et s'étaient évaporés dans la nature. Et ils avaient bloqué tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin qu'ils n'aient plus accès à aucune de leurs propriétés.

Oui, c'était un véritable désastre. Les Black étaient une famille extrêmement riche, et Dumbledore avait eu accès à tous leurs coffres. Maintenant, il devrait chercher une autre banque donnant son argent sans demander d'intérêts.

--------------- Quelque part, RL & SB ---------------

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait une chose pareille ! Comment ont-ils pu ? C'est leur enfant ! »

Remus était dévasté. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait cru connaître James et Lily, mais ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui lui montrait qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers pour lui. L'avaient-ils jamais aimé ? Ou l'avaient-ils utilisé lui aussi ?

Sirius faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le calmer. Enfin, il essayait, mais il était lui aussi bouleversé. Il avait toujours soutenu les Potter, quoi qu'ils fassent. Il avait même donné de l'argent à James pour financer sa campagne électorale. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils cachaient leur fils comme s'il était une bête horrible et honteuse.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était de voir le petit. Ils étaient partis avant de pouvoir le voir, mais il savait que Riddle l'avait emmené à Durmstrang. Son frère Regulus y était professeur d'escrime.

Il savait aussi que les personnes qui n'y étaient pas conviées se voyaient refuser l'entrée de Durmstrang, c'est pourquoi il espérait que Regulus pourrait l'aider. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de demander personnellement à Riddle ou Karkaroff, donc Regulus était leur seule option.

Il sentait que Remus était furieux contre lui-même ; il était un loup-garou, il aurait sentir la présence d'un autre enfant dans le manoir Potter.

« Remus, je vais écrire à mon frère. Il pourra peut-être nous arranger une rencontre avec Harry à Durmstrang. Je veux le voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceci soit réel. »

Il se rapprocha de Remus et l'étreignit étroitement par derrière, pressant le dos du loup contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de soutient après ces terribles découvertes.

--------------- Roumanie ---------------

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans l'appartement, Harry l'adopta. Les murs de la pièce principale étaient peints en un vert lumineux qui se mariait très bien avec les rideaux un peu plus foncés, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'un beige sage, et l'ameublement avait l'air confortable. Une cheminée diffusait une chaleur bienfaisante. Par une porte entrouverte dans le mur d'en face, il pouvait apercevoir un bout de la cuisine. Le mur à sa droite arborait deux porte donnant sur deux pièces : la chambre de Tom et la sienne.

« Tu aimes ? Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est confortable. Avant, il n'y avait qu'une chambre, donc il faut qu'on regarde quelle est la tienne. »

Harry lui offrit un petit mais magnifique sourire.

« J'adore ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé tout ce rouge et or au manoir Potter, et les cachots n'étaient pas très colorés… »

Ils explorèrent ensemble le nouvel agencement de l'appartement ; la première porte menait à la chambre de Tom, la seconde serait donc celle de Harry. Une porte dans la cuisine menait à la salle de bain.

La chambre de Harry était relativement vide ; un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, un bureau était contre le mur, sous une fenêtre avec une vue panoramique sur les terres côtoyant Durmstrang, et contre un autre mur était appuyée une bibliothèque pratiquement vide.

Tom lui expliqua qu'il pouvait choisir la couleur des murs et effectuer des changements si la disposition de la pièce ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu veux manger un bout ? Tu sembles en avoir besoin. Je peux demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter un dîner. »

Son estomac se manifesta avant qu'il ait le temps de protester. Le profond gargouillis sembla suffire à Tom qui appela un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter un repas léger.

Ce fut un Harry quelque peu embarrassé qui suivit Tom dans la cuisine pour s'installer autour d'une table où une soupe de poulet et du pain les attendaient.

Cela remontait peut-être à un an la dernière fois où Harry avait été autorisé à manger de la soupe. C'était parce qu'il était tombé gravement malade après avoir passé une nuit dehors et une journée pour le moins déplaisante de « travail. » Il s'était senti misérable.

Il ne fut pas capable de manger toute la soupe que contenait son bol ; son estomac n'était pas habitué à recevoir tant.

Avec un regard d'excuse, il demanda à Tom la permission de quitter la table pour aller dans sa chambre s'allonger un peu.

Tom pouvait voir la fatigue tirer les traits du petit. C'avait été une journée difficile après tout. Il verrait dans quelques heures s'il pouvait faire entrer plus de soupe dans le corps de Harry.

« Vas-y, tu n'as pas à demander la permission pour aller dans ta chambre, Harry. »

Harry quitta hâtivement la cuisine. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant était de s'allonger et savourer son bonheur du moment. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était senti aussi exténué.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et dériva vers un sommeil paisible.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est un chapitre TRÈS court, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Au début, il ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé. En fait, il n'avait pas souvenir non plus de s'être endormi. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était allongé dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos.

Puis ce son troublant se fit à nouveau entendre.

Tom se leva et suivit les sons jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignît la chambre de Harry. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, la peur qu'il fût arrivé quelque à Harry l'étreignant. Il n'y avait aucun danger, sauf si l'on considérait se blesser soi-même pendant son sommeil en était un.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement du lit. Ca lui faisait mal de voir et d 'entendre Harry crier à l'agonie. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir à quoi il rêvait, mais en revanche, il voulait que ça s'arrêtât.

Il essaya de maintenir Harry le plus délicatement possible ; il ne voulait qu'il se fît plus de mal que ce qu'il s'était déjà infligé.

Sans un mot ni une caresse pour le réveiller, Tom s'allongea au côté de l'enfant et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, ignorant les hurlements de panique, les pleurs et les poings qui essayaient de l'atteindre. Il voulait qu'il se sentît en sécurité.

Tom ne savait si c'était des minutes ou des heures qui s'étaient écoulées quand Harry finit par se calmer, des larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, le réconfortant et lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était plus seul.

--------------- RB ---------------

Sans qu'ils n'en sussent rien, un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre des appartements de Regulus Black. Tout en se plaignant de cette intrusion tardive, Reg fusilla l'animal brun du regard.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, prie pour que ton message soit important ! »

Il brisa hâtivement le sceau, non sans avoir noté le gribouillis typiquement « Siriusien. »

« _Cher Reg,_

_Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole, et ce principalement à cause de ma stupidité. Les derniers évènements m'ont cependant ouvert les yeux quant à ma confiance aveugle en la 'Lumière', qui ne m'a amené que mensonges et trahisons._

Aujourd'hui, Remus et moi avons découvert que nos (ex)meilleurs amis Lily et James Potter torturaient leur propre fils ! Nous avons besoin de le voir ! Nous ignorions jusqu'à son existence ! Durant toutes ces années, ils l'ont traité comme un animal !

_S'il te plaît, nous savons que ce Riddle l'a ramené à Durmstrang, pourrais-tu parler au directeur pour qu'il nous autorise à lui rendre visite ? Nous sommes prêts à tout pour le voir, s'il te plaît ! Tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pu penser pour avoir de l'aide._

_Je t'aime,_

_Sirius & Remus. »_

Alors ça, c'était une surprise… Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son frère depuis des années. Il semblerait qu'il eût fini par comprendre ce que faisait son « ami. »

Il avait été chanceux de parvenir à convaincre ses parents de l'envoyer à Durmstrang au lieu d'Hogwarts. Avec Sirius et son amour pour les Griffondor là-bas, il ne se serait jamais senti chez lui. Mais peut-être le sang des Black avait-il enfin atteint son cerveau.

Donc, Sirius voulait rencontrer le petit que Tom avait ramené aujourd'hui ? Il n'a rien d'un Potter, ça c'est sûr. Et un peu trop maigre. Mais la plupart des enfants qu'ils accueillaient et qui venaient des Royaumes-Unis avaient été maltraités pendant leurs plus jeunes années. La majorité de la société magique croyaient en les absurdités enseignées par Dumbledore. Seuls quelques rares sorciers avaient suffisamment d'esprit pour s'apercevoir que ces enfants étaient extraordinaires.

A présent, il devait parler au directeur. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, minuit est passé depuis longtemps, il a envie de dormir, et sans doute Igor aussi. Et puis, après tant d'années de silence, son frère pourra attendre encore quelques heures. Mais, honnêtement, il se demandait comment cela fût –il possible que son loup-garou de petit-ami n'eût jamais remarqué la présence de l'enfant.

Tout à ses pensées, il déposa la lettre sur son bureau puis retourna dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les gens !

Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai un retard intolérable… et j'en suis désolée, vraiment ! Mais j'ai pleine de bonnes excuses, donc si vous m'attaquez j'aurai de quoi me défendre !

Je vous préviens aussi que ceci est le dernier chapitre en ligne de Madbaiorin, elle n'a pas encore posté la suite… donc, bah comme moi, vous allez avoir le plaisir de poireauter gentiment… n'empêche, pour ceux qui ont des rudiments d'anglais et d'allemand (oui, l'auteur parle allemand), allez lui demander de poster la suite, je vais essayer de la motiver de mon côté ^^

Ah ! Et très important : un super méga grand merci à tous les reviewers, ça nous fait très plaisir (à l'auteur et moi), et merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement : Amadeo, Yuseiko, Adenoide, Elmeo, Erika, Nounou, Chiocsss et Nobody.

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse tranquilles, bonne lecture mes p'tits chous ! ^^

Chapitre 7

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait chaud. Et quelque chose de vivant reposait à ses côtés.

Prudemment, il essaya de voir qui l'enlaçait sans réveiller la personne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un gloussement se fasse entendre. Surpris, il hurla et repoussa l'homme aussi fort que possible, ne parvenant finalement qu'à tomber en arrière, presque en bas du lit.

« Calme-toi petit, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je suis Tom, tu te souviens ? Comme tu ne dormais pas bien, j'ai… J'ai pensé qu'un câlin t'aiderait. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? »

L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux turquoise, il ne voulait pas effrayer le garçon et perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait acquis.

Harry le regarda en retour de ses grands yeux verts. Il n'était pas vraiment effrayé, il avait seulement été surpris. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvînt, jamais ses parents ne l'avaient étreint.

« Non… je ne suis pas en colère… je ne pensais que quelqu'un s'inquiéterait de mes rêves…. » Frissonnant, il retourna sous la couverture pour sentir encore cette chaleur.

Tom sourit à ce mouvement, et avec précaution, il enveloppa Harry dans la couverture.

« Il est encore très tôt… tu préfères dormir encore un peu ou déjeuner ? »

Après avoir intercepté le regard envieux que Harry posait sur le lit, il rit.

« Que penses-tu d'un petit déjeuner au lit ? On pourra se prélasser encore un peu et savourer un délicieux repas. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry pétillèrent d'anticipation. Il savait que Dave avait ce genre de privilège, et il y a quelques années, il rêvait de participer à ce moment familial.

Pendant qu'Harry se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Tom ordonna à un elfe de maison de leur apporter un déjeuner indubitablement sucré et du jus, ainsi que du café pour lui-même.

Cela devrait garantir un taux de sucre élevé dans l'organisme de Harry, et peut-être qu'alors ce dernier agirait enfin comme un enfant de son âge.

-------------------- DP --------------------

Il ignorait quelle était la raison d'une telle agitation. Bien sûr, c'était son anniversaire et de nombreuse personne étaient présentes. Mais depuis que ce type, Riddle, était arrivé, tous les adultes se comportaient étrangement. Oh ils continuaient à faire la fête, mais tous ces non-dits flottaient dans l'air.

Et puis ses deux parrains s'étaient disputés avec ses parents. Á propos de cette… créature. Qu'avait Harry de si spécial pour qu'ils en vinssent à gâcher son anniversaire ? En plus, il ne faisait même pas partie de cette famille ! Ce n'était pas parce que c'était aussi son anniversaire qu'il fallait s'en occuper !

D'un geste colérique, il fourra un autre morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

« Hé ! Ron ! On va faire une partie de quidditch ? Les parents ne s'en soucieront pas… »

Il darda sur ses parents un regard mauvais. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis quelques heures, c'était discuter avec le Directeur.

« Evidemment ! Je demande à mes frères et aux autres s'ils veulent venir ? Ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer ferme… »

Après qu'il eût donné son accord, Ron partit les chercher. Il finit son cake et se dirigea vers la pile de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés pour y prendre son nouveau balai de course, de grande marque.

Dave prit un réel plaisir à jouer. Et bien sûr, il gagna chaque partie. Son père disait souvent qu'il intégrerait une équipe professionnelle avant d'avoir atteint ses 17 ans.

Tout le reste de la soirée, les adultes agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être que, finalement, la journée ne s'était pas si mal passée.

-------------------- IK/RB --------------------

« Bonjour Igor ! J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi de d'un sujet important… »

Après une longue nuit, Regulus avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour aider son frère. Sinon, à quoi servait la famille ?

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Reg ? tu me sembles troublé. »

Igor était assis derrière son bureau, rédigeant quelques lettres qu'il enverrait à la banque et au ministère de la magie, à propos de leur nouveau pensionnaire, Harry.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'ai reçu cette lettre de la part de mon frère, la nuit dernière, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez… »

Il tendit la lettre à Igor et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Regulus se disait que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que de les autoriser à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école maintenant, mais il aurait aimé les envoyer à l'abri dans l'un de leurs refuges, en sécurité. Dumbledore saurait que Sirius avait repris contact avec lui, il semblait toujours se débrouiller pour être au courant de tout.

« C'est étrange. Après tant d'années, ils souhaitent voir le gamin ? C'est un peu tard, si tu veux mon avis. »

Tout comme Regulus, le Directeur était assez sceptique vis-à-vis de cette histoire.

« Je trouve aussi. C'est pourquoi je ne veux qu'ils viennent à Durmstrang pour le moment. Mais je ne crois pas que l'Angleterre soit un endroit sûr pour eux, à présent. Sirius n'est pas réputé pour son calme et sa maîtrise de soi, et je crains qu'il eût des propos que Dumbledore n'approuve pas. Je ne veux pas avoir leurs morts sur le dos parce que j'aurais refusé de les aider. »

Ils ne s'étaient que rarement parlé ces dernières années, pour ne pas dire jamais. Leurs personnalités étaient bien trop différentes. Sirius était trop griffondor, trop influencé par Dumbledore pour comprendre que la lumière n'était pas ce que tout le monde voulait bien croire.

« Je pense que l'on peut remédier à cela… Peut-être ce petit chalet, dans la forêt, à quelques kilomètres d'ici ? Je demanderai à Tom ce qu'il en pense. Cela concerne son pupille après tout. »

Regulus en convint, et c'est avec un sourire de remerciement et un signe de tête qu'il se leva.

« Mais je pense qu'il est préférable de leur écrire une petite note en réponse, pour les calmer. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il fasse quelque acte stupide… »

Il grimaça à cette idée. Effectivement cela ressemblait bien à son frère. Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, et fila directement dans ses appartements pour leur répondre aussi vite que possible.

Igor rit à ce comportement. Parfois, Regulus pouvant être franchement comique.


End file.
